Christmas Is All Around
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Everywhere you look, love is causing chaos in the town of Port Charles here separate but intertwining stories of love mixed with Christmas Magic will transpire
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a collective of twelve one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this story is AU for the simple reason that Georgie is supposed to die before Christmas but NOT in this fic (cause unlike Guaza I'm no Grinch) I don't own GH(if I did Georgie would leave town with Dillon instead of get killed)... _

_

* * *

_

**PROMPT 1:**

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
and presents on the tree_

_--_

It was one week till Christmas yet Georgie Jones was having a hard time getting into the Holliday spirit. This was a season of Love and Joy and yet she felt miserable. Her mother Felicia called saying once again she wouldn't be home for the Holliday, her father figure Mac was wrapped up in a big case and was hardly home, Maxie and Robin had there relationship drama and Damian Spinelli barely enlarged her existence other then calling her his faithful friend. She thought she made progress with the young hacker during Thanksgiving; however he soon began dating Nurse Nadine Crowell, another blonde. Dillon Quartermaine was the only one who truly made the young brown eyed brunette feel happiness. Through good times and bad he was her best friend, he was her husband at one time though she should have known it wouldn't last, and they were too young at the time.

Georgie sat behind the counter at Kelly's working when she should have been out living. She kept eyeing the old phone booth in the corner. She wished Mike would just get rid of it. Everyone and there mother had Cell Phones nowadays and the boot gave her memories. That was where Dillon and her first kissed what seemed like forever ago.

The last time she saw her ex was just after Thanksgiving at his Cousin Emily's funeral. He wished there reunion was on a happier note but instead it ended with a hug and a promise that he'd try to write her more. He hadn't.

--

Dillon Quartermaine had many regrets in his young life. As he stood outside of the familiar looking diner in the lightly falling snow he watched her. He royally screwed up with her. He thought when the whole Sage thing happened it would be the end of them but they persevered and were back together and stronger. Who would have thought that Lulu Spencer, his step sister of all people would be the final nail in the coffin? He should of stopped pining for the young blonde after she admitted to setting him up to sleep with her, after getting pregnant by faulty condom and getting an abortion, but something about her intrigued him and apparently it intrigued others as well.

When he left to go to California she was with Logan Hayes, son of Scott Baldwin, a glorified piece of Daddy Hate Bait. During his last visit he found out she was now with Mob Prince Johnny Zacchara. A part of him wondered if they were still together but a part of him, a bigger part wanted to go into the diner from the bitter cold and see his first love, his true love again.

--

Georgie headed into the back which gave him a cue. He entered the diner blue lipped with snow in his spiky hair. He sat down at a table, his back to the counter waiting for her to wait on him. It was then Lulu entered a smile plastered on her face.

"Dillon," she said giving him a hug, "you're here."

"I'm here," Dillon said nodding.

She put her pale hand on his hair.

"You need a haircut," Lulu said.

"I like my hair," Dillon said pouting as Georgie came back from the kitchen and saw Lulu flirting. At first she thought it was some random and rolled her eyes.

_'Is there something in the water that makes all the guys love Lulu,_' Georgie thought as the guy turned and she recognized him.

She walked to the table and saw Dillon.

"Back for your precious_ 'Blonde One'_," Georgie said in a pissed off tone making air quotes as she said Spinelli's nickname for Lulu.

"first of all Spinelli's the one who calls her Blonde One not me," Dillon said, "and second it's not what it looked like."

"Were not together Dillon," Georgie said, "who am I to say who you can date and who you can't."

Lulu rolled her eyes. This was one argument she didn't want to get involved with and headed upstairs to where Lucky was staying in his old room.

By then Georgie was back behind the counter wiping down the counter with a rag trying to pretend Dillon wasn't there which was hard to do when he walked over and glared at her.

"Georgie we need to talk," Dillon said.

She walked back out from behind the counter and was face to face with him.

"no we don't," Georgie said, "it's all been said before...you like Lulu I get it...we were young and stupid Dillon and as much as I like to romanticize life it's nothing like your movies and my books...there is no happily ever afters or one true loves."

"I beg to differ," Dillon said.

"You would," Georgie said remembering when the two of them began to date and Dillon told her _"You know how every great movie has a great beginning? Well this today is ours"_ He was living in fantasy land back then and she was too. At nineteen she grew up but at twenty Dillon was still there, he wasn't just there he was the mayor of there.

Dillon didn't know what to say to this. He really hoped that this Christmas would lead into a new year with a new chance with his first love. They weren't paying attention to what was going on and after going back and fourth for a while they stood in front of that faithful phone booth.

"Don't look now Georgie," Dillon said, "but we are standing in the very spot where we first met."

Georgie looked and realized that not only where they stood was the spot of the first kiss but that mistletoe hung just above the booth.

"Looks like someone is sending us a message," Dillon said noticing the mistletoe now and smiling."

"If you think I'm going to kiss you Dillon," Georgie said, "you have another thing coming..."

Dillon nodded in understanding as Georgie was about to walk away. He remembered that their first kiss was all her. How she lied to Lucas and Maxie, telling them she had a boyfriend so that she could get invited to a party. She saw Dillon making a call and out of share desperation kissed him. Dillon was now the desperate one. Sure there have been other girls in his life but Georgie was the one who made it all worthwhile. He wanted to just see if the spark was still there, just one more time, one more kiss. So on impulse he put his hand on her shoulder and gently, not forcefully turned her around and pulled her into a kiss.

As Georgie's lips touched Dillon's she realized that this Christmas might just be something to celebrate after all.

"Well I'll be home for Christmas," Dillon said, "then after the first of the year I'm back to the West Coast."

Georgie still in a daze nodded and watched Dillon leave the diner and head out into the snow.

--

_A/N2: How do you like this so far?? As far as shippings go the ones I'd like to incorporate in here (if I can) will be GQ (of course) SCRUBS, 3M,SpinDine and MiLu, and possibly if there is time some SKate, CarJax and Liason..Also I may try to do Logan/Brook if the mood is right _


	2. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a collective of twelve one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this story is AU and will feature many different shippings(some of the ones I'm trying to do were listed last chapter and I'm going to try my hardest to fit most of them in especially Liason as that one seems to be requested) I don't own GH cause if I did it would have more heartfelt family moments_

* * *

**PROMPT 2:**

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked  
up in my bedroom fast asleep_

_

* * *

_

Michael Corinthos sat in his room late one evening. It was almost Christmas and yet he felt miserable. In the recent months he had lost two of the constants in his life, his nanny Leticia and his godmother Emily, both were found brutally strangled and it was said the Killer may still be out there even though after Emily's death no more bodies were found. Also earlier in the year he lost his grandfather Alan, though he never knew him it was still a sad thing. With all that loss he felt that his holidays wouldn't be as happy as he wanted them to be.

It had been a long time since he had a goodnight sleep. Actually it had been since he found out about Emily the day after Thanksgiving. He loved Emily, she wasn't just his godmother but his Aunt and Friend as well and she would be missed. He picked up a book from his nightstand and begun to read by the light of his flashlight. It was then he heard a noise and jumped. He knew what his adoptive father did for a living and that because of this there were a lot of enemies out there. He hoped the noise wasn't one of them as he couldn't stand to loose another loved one.

-

Meanwhile Downstairs Carly Corinthos Jacks was opening the door to the house with a free hand as her husband Jasper Jacks stood in the doorway attempting to hold up a tree.

"Quiet," Carly was whispering, "you'll wake the boys."

"What if I want to wake them," he said to her smiling.

"You don't want to wake them," Carly said, "You want it to be a surprise for them in the morning."

Jax nodded at his wife. Carly was right, she was always right.

Carly took the box she was holding and placed it on the couch and then went to help her husband maneuver the tree into the living room while trying not to make a sound. Once the tree was up Jax looked at his wife.

"So," he said, "now can we wake them?"

"I told you I want this to be a surprise," Carly said, "I mean Michael has lost a lot this year...I mean Alan, Leticia, Emily..."

"But he's gained me as a step father," Jax said, "and who knows maybe next Christmas he'll have a new step-mother as well."

Carly rolled her eyes. The thought of Sonny marring Kate Howard and her becoming step mother to her boys made her feel uneasy. However in her eyes no one was good enough for Sonny, no one but her though she had to admit he could have done worse then Kate.

"Fine," Jax said, "I won't wake them but you have to promise me something."

-

By then Michael had placed a bookmark inside his book and returned it to its place on the nightstand before tiptoeing out of his room, careful not to wake his younger brother Morgan. He then got to the top of the steps and noticed his mother and Jax setting up the Christmas tree under the glow of candle and moon light. He didn't want to scare them so he silently began to watch them.

-

"Promise you what," Carly said flirtatiously at him.

"promise that you'll leave some of the decorating for the boys to do," Jax said, "I'm sure they'll want to contribute something...I mean remember Thanksgiving when all you wanted to do was contribute."

"and I did," Carly said smiling as she remembered the paper Turkey she helped the boys put together, "speaking of that do you think we could maybe punch a hole in the turkey and hang it on the tree."

Jax shook his head. Sometimes Carly acted like a child but it was ok because at that moment Jax was feeling like a child himself.

"Anyway Jax," Carly said, "I wasn't planning on decorating the whole house."

Jax gave her a shocked look.

"You weren't," he asked.

Carly shook her blonde curls at him and plopped herself down next to the box.

"I only was planning to get the tree brought in," Carly said, "maybe hang up the stockings, some garland, maybe a little mistletoe."

"Mistletoe in the house," Jax questioned as he fished through the box pulling out a Santa hat and placing it on his head. He smiled at his wife who smiled back at him and nodded.

"Why not," Carly said as she too reached into the box and pulled out a piece of mistletoe. Holding it above her and her husband she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Michael was continuing to watch his mother and step father's antics from the top of the stairs and he proceeded to cover his eyes at the sight as a young boy didn't want to watch his parents making out.

Jax and Carly pulled back and began to giggle like teenagers before realizing the kids were upstairs.

"So," Jax said pulling out an elf hat from one of the many boxes of Christmas things and placing it on Carly's head, "let's create some magic Mrs. Clause."

Michael smiled from the top of the stairs as he watched the sight. He wished he could join in the fun but didn't want his mom to know he was up at this late of hour, even if it wasn't a school night. He finally got up and crept back in his bed feeling much better then before. He thought that though this would be his first Holliday without Leticia and Emily, two people he loved it would be the first Christmas with his whole family.

* * *

_A/N: My plan at present is to make a bunch of small storylines with them all intermingling on Christmas Eve I hope I can stick to that and I hope you liked this installment..._


	3. City sidewalk, busy sidewalks

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a collective of twelve one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this story is AU and will feature many different shippings both cannon and non cannon...I don't own GH it would be pretty twisted (but in a good way) _

**

* * *

**

PROMPT 3: 

_City sidewalk, busy sidewalks  
dressed in holiday style.  
In the air there's  
a feeling of Christmas._

_

* * *

_

Damian Spinelli walked along the cold docks. The sun was setting and the streets were illuminated by the sparkle of holiday lights flickering on the homes and businesses he passed. He finally got to the small diner and opened up the door as the jingling of bells broke the girl behind the counter out of her daze.

"Season's Greetings Faithful Friend and Dispenser of Wisdom," Spinelli said looking at Georgie Jones.

Georgie was busy looking at the phone booth where just two days ago Dillon and she shared a kiss. She was in a world of confusion with no one to talk to. Soon she spotted the young hacker and a smile crossed her face.

"Hey Spinelli," Georgie said, "the usual orange soda."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Today," he said, "the Jackal is going to consume something different."

Georgie gave him a surprised look. For the most part Damian Spinelli's order consisted of two things, Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips, well except for the day they shared a waffle together after he helped fix the waffle iron. That was in the past now though.

"I'd like two hot Apple Ciders to go," Spinelli said.

Georgie nodded. She realized that he was there to meet Nadine after her shift.

"So," Georgie said as she began to fill his order, "what do you and Nadine have planed."

"she said something about ice skating," Spinelli said giving Georgie a nervous look, "I looked up how to do it online but every time the Jackal has thought he'd mastered something in the cyber world it sort of blows up in the real world."

"Like when you shot yourself in the foot," Georgie said.

"Exactly," Spinelli said," though maybe that unfortunate incident was a good thing as if I didn't go to the ER that night I might of never met the falsely fair Jolene or her sister."

Georgie nodded as the blonde nurse entered.

"Hey Georgie," Nadine said.

"Hey," Georgie said back.

Despite being jealous over Nadine winning Spinelli's heart the two women had became good friends.

"It's a shame you couldn't come skating with us," Nadine said, "it's going to be fun."

Georgie nodded as she handed the couple there cider and watched them leave the diner hand and hand.

--

Soon Spinelli and Nadine were in the park where an ice rink was set up.

"I have a confession to make Mr. Jackal," Nadine said as she sat on a bench and began to lace up the skates she just rented, "I've never done this before."

Spinelli gave a sigh of relief.

"That is good news to the Jackal," Spinelli said, "as I was intimidated that you could skate and I'd look like a klutz."

"No we'll both look like klutz's," Nadine said as they held hands and got onto the ice immediately falling and bursting out into laughter.

After getting back up and subsequently falling down about a dozen or so more times Spinelli and Nadine finally got their bearings and were gliding across the ice hand and hand.

"So," Nadine asked, "what are your plans for the holidays."

Spinelli shrugged. He really didn't have any plans. Stone Cold would probably still be grieving his sister's death and or spending the Holliday's with the Maternal One and her sons and his granny was planning to spend the holiday in Vegas with some of her neighbors leaving him without any plans.

"I'm not going back to Ohio," Nadine simply said, "actually I kind of asked Epiphany to put me on schedule is that Grinch like of me."

"I don't think so at all," Spinelli said, "it's noble of you to sacrifice your holiday to spend time with the sick...I mean isn't that what the season is all about, peace on earth and good will towards man or something."

Nadine smiled and nodded.

"Anyway," Spinelli asked curiously, "why do you wish to know the Jackal's Holliday plans."

Nadine blushed a bit.

"I heard Dr. Quartermaine talking about the annual party," Nadine said, "and well...I heard they could use another elf."

Spinelli was taken off guard and fell back onto the ice taking Nadine along with him.

"I take that as a no right," Nadine said getting up and heading off the ice and back to the bench.

Spinelli followed her and they changed back into there street shoes.

"So," Nadine said, "change in subject...do you think it's foolish of me to think of getting a gift for my sister. I mean it's not like she'll magically wake up Christmas morning like this was all a bad dream."

"The Jackal doesn't think it's foolish at all," Spinelli said, "I mean sure your sister hurt all those innocent people but at the end of the day she is still your sister and she did save my life."

Nadine nodded as they wandered the streets watching as a light drizzle of snow began to fall. Spinelli watched as Nadine suddenly opened her mouth and began to catch snowflakes on her toung like a little kid. He was glad that he found someone like Nadine Crowell, someone who he could be himself around and not feel like a looser or a wimp. He had still yet to tell her just how serious his relationship with her comatose sister had gone but he knew that when the time came she would be understanding and forgiving about it. They continued to walk and joke around as they made there way past the many store fronts on the pier.

"So," Spinelli said suddenly breaking the silence as they walked along the still busy streets, "about this elf thing..."

* * *

_A/N2: I had a few ideas for this prompt but ultimately decided on SpinDine I also if you noticed tied the GQ storyline from chapter 1 into this...I plan to subtly link my stories together like that until they all join together Christmas Eve at the hospital party_


	4. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a collective of twelve one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this story is AU and will feature many different shippings though this chapter is a sibling ship instead or a romantic ship...I don't own GH cause if I did Serena would most defiantly be back in town_

* * *

**PROMPT 4:**

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

_

* * *

_

Serena Baldwin sat on a Greyhound bus looking out the window. She couldn't remember the last time she had a White Christmas so as the bus got further and further north the sight of snowflakes clinging to the bus's windows was inspiring. She hadn't been back to Port Charles in years but this was a Christmas that would defiantly be interesting. She got a call from her father just after the semester had begun. Her father said something about a son he never knew he had. Serena had a brother and now her father was determined to spend the Holliday with both his children. Making up for lost time the young girl thought as she pulled out a box of Christmas Cards from her messenger bag and began to fill some out for her friends she wouldn't be seeing that year.

--

Growing Up in Texas the closest thing Logan Hayes had to a White Christmas were from the greeting cards that he and his mother had received or movies he saw on the old black and white TV that sat in their trailer. This Christmas was different. As he got out of his apartment he noticed ice on his windshield from a snow flurry that occurred the evening before. After scraping the ice he began to go for a drive. His father had instead that he was the one to pick his sister up from the bus depot. He thought his old man was crazy. Serena had no clue how he looked like and all he knew of her appearance was from what he saw in pictures his father showed him, and those images were three years old.

He didn't want to do this alone so he picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

_'Hi you've reached Lulu Spencer...'_

Click

He hung up. Though Lulu and he broke up so that she could help mob prince Johnny Zacchara _'turn his life around'_ the former flames remained the truest of friends. Though Logan knew they would never reach the BFF status the blonde shared with that computer geek Spinelli he knew that if he asked she would of went along for the ride. He shrugged as he dialed a second number.

_'This is Coop...'_

Click

_'Doesn't anyone pick up their phones anymore,'_ Logan thought hanging up at Cooper Barrett's answering machine. _'This is it...I'm on my own.'_

He thought of calling Georgie or Maxie but he thought Georgie would probably be on the clock at Kelly's and Maxie would be making up and making out with Cooper, besides the feisty blonde hated his guts. _'There's always Spinelli'_ he thought before shaking the idea out of his mind.

He was going to go at it alone.

--

The bus got closer to Port Charles as Serena looked at the landscapes blanketed in snow.

_'I'm going to get that White Christmas this year,'_ she thought as she put her ear buds in her ears and began to listen to the Christmas Carols she uploaded before she left her apartment in Florida for the Holiday. As she closed her eyes she began to imagine what it would be like to meet Logan, her brother.

--

Logan looked at the clock on his dashboard. Serena's bus wasn't due for another hour and he knew that with the snow the bus was more apt to be late rather then early. He remembered Scott mentioning that his sister was arriving from Florida. He wondered if she brought anything to keep her warm when she stepped off of the bus. He pulled his truck up in front of a local drug store and went inside to purchase a scarf, gloves, and hat for his sister, all in white like the glistening snow that was beginning to fall yet again. He also picked up a piece of poster board and a black marker to make a sign so she could find him in the crowd.

--

Serena watched as the sign reading '_Now Entering New York'_ flashed outside her frosty bus window and she smiled.

_'Almost Home,'_ she thought. She could feel the winter chill getting to her as she rolled up the fleece Hello Kitty blanket that was keeping her warm this whole time and put it into her bag. She then pulled the jacket she was wearing over her sweater tight and placed her bare hands into her pockets.

The buss jerked to a holt at the depot as Serena grabbed her carryon bag and headed outside. She looked around the crowd for her father and was worried when she didn't spot him. She was about to go into the station to claim her bag and call a cab when something caught her eye.

**Serena Baldwin**

She eyed the young man holding the sign with her name on it. He looked to be about 22 or 23. He had icy blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair. She could see the resemblance between him and her father.

"Logan," was all she could say before he nodded and handed her a plastic bag.

"I thought you could use these," he said as he watched her open the bag. A smile crossing her quickly bluing lips.

"I could hug you," Serena said, "but right now I just want to grab my suitcase and head to Kelly's if it's still around and get myself some hot chocolate you know...with those tiny marshmallows."

"We have only known each other for less then ten minutes and already we have something in common," Logan said.

Serena gave her half brother a quizzical look.

"I love those tiny marshmallows," Logan said.

Serena couldn't help but turn her frozen lips into a smile as they got her things and threw them into the truck.

As they drove to the local diner for there hot chocolate they both knew that this would be the Hallmark Christmas they both longed for.

--

_A/N2: I hope you like my latest part...4 days down 8 days to go... _


	5. Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a collective of twelve one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this story is AU ...I don't own GH because If I were writing for it things would be ten times better... _

* * *

**PROMPT 5:**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away. _

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

* * *

_

Jason Morgan sat on the couch of Elizabeth Webber's apartment. The reason he was three on this cool December afternoon just days before Christmas was because Elizabeth had to be at work, Audrey was down with a cold, and the young woman thought that the mob enforcer could use some much needed time to bond with his son. So there he was on holding his son Jake just days before his first Christmas.

In all the turmoil that Jason went through during the year his son was the light at the end of the tunnel. He hated the fact that for the first few months of his life he had to pretend that Lucky Spencer was his son's father.

_'It was for the greater good'_ Jason would always tell himself.

Though on the night of the Black and White Ball just hours before his sister Emily died the truth came out.

It was an ugly time for all what with the passing of his sister who also was the best friend of both Lucky and Elizabeth as well as what could have became a brutal custody battle.

In the end lawyers weren't necessary as Elizabeth told Lucky she'd let him see her other son Cameron whenever he wished even though he never legally adopted the boy who was biologically the son of the late Zander Smith.

Jason looked down at Jake and noticed he had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Jason got up and placed his sleeping son in his playpen before turning on the radio. He listened as the sounds of the season filled the air. He looked out the window and smiled as he watched Cameron having a Snow Ball fight with Spinelli when from the corner of his eye he watched as a familiar blonde headed down the icy walkway with two young children and a guard following behind her.

Jason watched as his best friend Carly Corinthos Jacks motioned for her sons, Michael and Morgan and the guard who was with them who Jason recognized to be Milo Giambetti to go over to where Spinelli and Cameron were playing.

He heard Carly ringing the bell as he rolled his eyes before getting back up off the couch and answering the door. He knew that Carly was never one of the biggest supporters in his relationship with Elizabeth and so her being at the house must have meant something was up.

"Carly," Jason asked sounding a bit annoyed, "why are you here."

"You know I love you Jase," Carly began as he rolled her eyes.

"But," Jason said.

"Why do you assume there is a but," Carly questioned him.

"There always is," Jason said.

"Well there's no but this time," Carly said, "I was just thinking."

"So this is where the conversation is leading too," Jason said, "you having another crazy thought."

Carly placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Hear me out Jase," Carly said, "I just thought that the Quartermaines have had a hellish year and well maybe we could give them some holiday cheer."

Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"We," Jason repeated to which Carly nodded at him, "Since when do you care about the Quartermaines."

"Since Alan was Michael's grandfather, Emily was his aunt and godmother," Carly said, "and its Christmas Jase."

"What do you want me to do," Jason asked.

"I think you should read the Christmas Story to the Children at the Hospital," Carly said.

--

Outside Spinelli took a step away from the children and turned to look at the bodyguard.

"What does the Valkyrie want with Stone Cold this time," Spinelli asked.

Milo shrugged.

"I'm the bodyguard not a confidant," Milo said, "so anyway I heard that you have a new woman in your life."

Spinelli nodded.

"Nadine," Spinelli said, "my little Snow Angel."

Milo nodded. He was finally over the fact that Lulu Spencer had chosen Logan Hayes the _'Unworthy One'_ over all of them only to dump him for Johnny Zacchara.

"Don't worry," Spinelli said noticing the hint of jealousy in Milo's eyes, "there is someone out there for you."

Milo nodded as he threw a snowball at the young hacker.

"This is war my friend," Spinelli said as the boys continued to play.

--

Jason was taken aback by Carly's request as he noticed his son stirring. He leaned over to the playpen and picked his son up before looking at Carly.

"I can't," Jason said, "I mean look at me...who I am...what I do...It would be a disgrace to Alan's memory not an honor...you should ask Jax."

Carly nodded and made a mental note about that.

"But you will be at the party," Carly said, "I mean Lizzie is a nurse and it is your son's first Christmas."

Jason nodded.

"I'll be there," Jason said.

"Good," Carly said giving him a hug before leaving the house to collect her boys, and her bodyguard to finish their errands.

As Jason wandered the living room he looked around at the photos that Elizabeth had on her mantel. He felt for a moment that he was Scrooge being visited by the ghost of Christmas past as he looked at a snap shot of Emily and Elizabeth both dressed as Elves, they were so young back then not knowing what would become of them in a few short years.

As he watched his son open his eyes Jason began to tear up. He wished that Emily could have been there to see her nephew spend his first Christmas in the world.

The opening of the door brought him out of his daze as he heard the laughing of little Cameron and the faint sound of Spinelli saying something along the lines of _'Stone Cold I'm off...'_

Jason's gaze soon met up with Elizabeth Webber who just got off her shift at the Hospital.

"Thanks for taking care of the boys," Elizabeth said.

"You know I love it," Jason said, "I only wish things could be different."

Elizabeth realized his eyes were drifting to the picture of Emily and she put her arm around him.

"I miss her too," Elizabeth said, "I need to get Cameron here into some dry cloths and then I was going to bake Christmas Cookies with the boys if you want to stay."

Jason nodded. He was glad for this chance to make things right as best he could. Though his job was dangerous he was grateful for the time that he could play house with Elizabeth and hoped that the New Year could bring more opportunities like there was that cool December afternoon.

* * *

_A/N2: yea got that Liason subplot in...The Jarly and Milo/Spinelli friendship stuff was an added bonus to me_


	6. The neighbors might think  Baby, it's b

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...The chapters in this story can be read as 12 'stand alone' pieces or as one big story...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles he way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH but you would LOVE it if I did wouldn't you ...timeline for this chapter Dec 20th_

* * *

**PROMPT 5:**

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there __  
__Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there __  
__I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now __  
__To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell __  
__I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer __  
__At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride __  
__I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out __  
__Ahh, but it's cold outside _

_

* * *

_

Lucky Spencer looked outside the window of his apartment above Kelly's and looked down at the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen earlier that day. He was amazed that it was going to be a White Christmas that year what with Global Warming and all. He moved from the window and flopped down on his poor excuse for a bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking back to what had happened hours earlier.

_Lucky walked the familiar path toward his ex wife Elizabeth's house intent on picking up Cameron and taking him to the mall to see Santa. It was the young cop's day off and he missed the young child dearly. As he got closer toward the house he heard the sounds of muffled laughter. On closer inspection he saw Cameron and Elizabeth in the kitchen with Jason making cookies and laughing._

He hated the fact that Jason Morgan took everything he held dear. Elizabeth, the boys, he even blamed Jason for Emily's death though he knew that Jason had nothing to do with it.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of whatever alcohol was lying around. Not only was this liquid warmth to help him pass these cool December evenings but it also helped numb his pains.

He looked at his watch. The diner downstairs would be closing soon. The regulars would either be going home to their families or heading to Jake's to keep the party going. If his sister were the one closing up shop she would usually come up to tell him goodnight and to bring him a slice of pie or a bowl of chili. He knew though that Lulu worked the lunch shift on Thursdays so she was most likely home with the family or out with friends. However a knock on his door took him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it," Lucky asked.

"It's Sam," Samantha McCall said from the other side of the door, "I come bearing gifts."

Lucky opened the door and smiled at his friend with benefits. It was too soon to consider her as his girlfriend but she was most definitely more then his friend. He watched as she took off the black beret from her head and tossed it on the bed before shaking off the snowflakes that were in her long dark hair.

"You said you brought gifts," Lucky asked eyeing the canvas tote bag that the woman had clutched in her hand.

Sam nodded.

"I thought I could bring you some Christmas cheer," Sam said.

Lucky eyed her.

"Come on with the year we had I think we could use some," Sam said opening up the bag and taking out a tacky looking fiber optic Christmas Tree and placing it on the nightstand. She then pulled out some eggnog and a CD of the Nutcracker.

Lucky smiled at her gesture.

"Thanks," Lucky said smiling, "you really know a way to brighten up my dark day."

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed patting a spot for him to join her.

"What happened," Sam asked with a scene of genuine concern in her voice.

Lucky told her about how he had planed to go to Elizabeth's to ask if he could take Cameron to the mall to see Santa when he saw Jason was over at the house baking cookies.

Sam shook her head. She still couldn't believe that at one time she wished for a family with Jason. And now both she and Lucky were alone without children to call their own when they were the two people in the world who wanted them the most.

"Can you give me a second to make a call," Sam asked abruptly.

Lucky nodded as he watched her walk into the hallway.

-

Alexis Davis's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She noticed it was her oldest daughter and although they didn't have the best relationship starting out she was glad to be getting a chance now.

"Sam what's wrong," Alexis asked out of instinct.

"I'm fine," Sam said, "I just wanted to know something."

"What's that," Alexis asked.

"Does Kristina still believe in Santa Clause," Sam asked.

Alexis couldn't help put laugh inside at the randomness of that question. If she had it her way she would have giving her daughters a rational explanation about how Santa was just about as real as the princess's in her children's book of Fairy Stories but she owed it to them to let them believe in the fantasy of it all while they were still young. Kristina was almost at that age in which children would question the jolly old man's existence but as far as Alexis knew she had yet to stop believing.

"As far as I know yes," Alexis said, "why do you ask."

"I was wondering if she and Molly went to the mall yet to see Santa," Sam asked.

"I'll have to check with Viola," Alexis said, "but I don't think so...why."

"Because it it's all right with you I was wondering if I could take my little sisters out on a shopping date tomorrow," Sam asked.

"The Friday before Christmas," Alexis asked, "are you insane."

"Lucky will be with me,"Sam said, "and Viola can come...I just wanted to spend time with my sisters."

Alexis thought for a moment on weather she would cave and agree or say no.

"That sounds like a great idea," Alexis said, "Though the timing not so much...anyway it's a yes."

"Thank you," Sam said hanging up.

-

Lucky watched her re enter the room with a smile on her face.

"I called Alexis," Sam said, "and she said we can have my sisters for the day tomorrow."

Lucky figured that Sam's sisters would be the closest thing for now that they would have to children of their own so he smiled in agreement before pulling her down onto his bed and puling her close.

"Thank you Sam," Lucky said leaning over to give her a kiss, "for giving me the best Christmas Present ever."

Sam kissed him back.

"And what is that," Sam asked.

"You," Lucky said, "This...whatever this is."

Sam understood exactly what he meant as they lied down on the bed cuddling and looking out the frosty window waiting for Mike to finally leave the building for the night.

When Mike finally left Sam looked into Lucky's eyes which were sparkling in the moonlight.

"What are you thinking Lucky," Sam asked breaking the silence.

Lucky stood up and grinned.

"I was thinking let's raid the kitchen and attempt to bake cookies," Lucky said.

"I'm game," Sam said, "but if the neighbors call the cops because they think we broke in..."

"Who cares what the neighbors might think," Lucky said, "my family owns the place."

Sam forgot that piece of information for a moment and nodded.

"Fine," Sam said, "but if we burn down the place and the fire marshal comes I'm saying it's your idea."

"Deal," Lucky said trying not to laugh as he grabbed a CD player from the small closet in the room and watched as Sam took the CD and Eggnog and they headed downstairs to make some holiday magic all their own.

* * *

_A/N2: OK this might surprise you with all the heart in this chapter but LuSam isn't even one of my favorite shippings but a few of my reviewers asked and so they have received it...I even surprisingly love what I wrote...we are now at our halfway point and I don't know if I will add more arcs or just tie the ones I have together...we shall see..._


	7. Cause I've Been Waiting

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...The chapters in this story can be read as 12 'stand alone' pieces or as one big story...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles he way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH but you would LOVE it if I did wouldn't you .. _

* * *

**PROMPT 7:**

_'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight, I'm gonna give you  
All my heart can give_

_

* * *

_

Twas the Friday Night before Christmas and the traffic at the hospital was unusually light for this time of year which though the lack of injuries should have been a good thing for one Dr. Patrick Drake it wasn't.

He would have preferred performing a brain surgery on this particular December evening. It would have served as a pleasant distraction from his personal life. He was in love with Dr. Robin Scorpio, always had been since the moment he first met her just a little over two years ago.

_'Has it really been only two years,'_ the thought to himself sitting in the locker room thumbing through a car magazine that he had.

Though the two doctors personalities clashed and they were currently split he had one Christmas wish. Get Robin back.

Nurse Leyla Mir had entered the room taking Patrick out of his fantasy of him and Robin, spending Christmas together at his loft cuddled up on the couch by the fire.

"Dr.Drake," her soft voice said, "hey."

Leyla felt weird around the neurosurgeon. While she was just a student nurse her and Patrick began a _'thing'_ though she always feared that she was just his rebound. After a few dates, some good sex, and a near death experience the young nurse could tell that though Patrick wouldn't admit it out loud he still had feelings for Robin.

"Hey," Patrick said back to her tapping a spot for her to sit and join him.

"I can't," Leyla said, "I'm off shift and from the schedule it looks like your done for the evening too."

Patrick just sighed and shook his head. He knew that as he left Robin would be coming in. It sucked that she insisted that they stayed on separate schedules unless there was an emergency. He missed her.

Leyla just nodded at Patrick and quickly changed out of her scrubs and into her street cloths.

"You know I'm leaving tomorrow," Leyla said as she reached into her locker and pulled out a small box.

"For good," Patrick questioned. Though he was no longer WITH Leyla he still considered the young woman his friend and colleague.

"For Christmas," Leyla said, "but...well I got you something."

Patrick smiled and took the small box from her.

"You shouldn't of," Patrick said untying the bow, "I mean I didn't get you anything."

"You saved my life," Leyla said reminding him of the time that Anthony Zacchara shot her at the Black and White Ball.

"If I remember correctly," Patrick said, "you saved me by jumping in front of Zacchara's bullet."

Leyla just smiled as he finished unwrapping the box and pulled out an ornament shaped like a race car. Patrick just laughed.

"You think it's corny," Leyla said, "give it back."

"I don't think it's corny," Patrick said standing up, "I love it."

He gave her hug before she left. Little did he know Robin was early.

--

Dr. Robin Scorpio stood in the doorway of the locker room and witnessed the sight of Patrick and Leyla in an embrace. Through Robin's eyes she didn't know if it was friendly or romantic but she didn't care. She had earlier told her cousin Georgie to follow her heart when she was seeking advice on her situation with her ex-Dillon. Robin was planning to follow her own advice and ask Patrick back regardless if he wanted a child now or not, she'd wait if it meant getting Patrick back.

Leyla turned around and spotted Robin, he lips curving into a half smile.

"Dr. Scorpio," Leyla said walking out, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Robin mumbled, "easy for her to say."

Patrick could tell Robin was jealous.

"Leyla is leaving for the holiday and just wanted to give me a present," Patrick said holding up the ornament, "I was thanking her."

"It's none of my business," Robin said heading to her locker grabbing her scrubs to change into.

"Yes it is," Patrick said, "you need to know that Leyla and I are friends."

Robin nodded in silent understanding. She got that they were friends, she'd accept it but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Robin," Patrick said, "I'm sick of the song and dance that goes on between us."

Robin paused.

_'He was sick of the Song and Dance,'_ she thought to herself, _'he was the DJ playing the song they were dancing to.'_

"I know that more things then Leyla led to out split," Patrick said, "namely the idea that you want a child and I...well..."

"Are like Peter Pan and don't want to grow up," Robin said.

"Pretty much," Patrick said, "yea...but these few months have been hell on me Robin...I didn't want to admit it but I miss you."

Robin had heard that one too. Patrick missed her but feared commitment.

Patrick took a deep breath and got down on his knees.

"Robin," he said holding out what Robin saw was a ring box.

_'Oh no he isn't,'_ she thought as he held the box up.

"Robin," He repeated, "I know I am an immature jerk...but well would you...take me back."

Robin looked at him literally begging on his knees for her.

"But what about my needs," Robin asked.

Patrick sighed.

"I know you want a child," Patrick said, "and I'm not ready...but there is room for compromise...take me back and if in a few months I still don't want a child of my own you can dump me...go the sperm bank, make another crazy list...and about the list Spinelli...seriously."

Robin laughed just thinking about the crazy list that she and Kelly made of potential sperm donors. About how Damian Spinelli agreed to father her baby but backed out at the last minute.

"We were thinking outside of the box," Robin said, "he's smart, funny, unique..."

Patrick shook his head. He couldn't believe that for the moment he was jealous of Damian Spinelli of all people.

"I can learn to compromise I guess," Robin said, "but if Spinelli decides to try again I don't know if I'll say no."

Robin giggled and Patrick couldn't help but laugh.

Robin then noticed that Patrick still had the black velvet box closed in his hands.

"What's in the box," Robin asked, "or was it a prop to freak me out."

Patrick opened the box and a key glistened under the florescent lighting of the hospital.

"It's a key to my place," Patrick said, "your key...to my home and my heart."

Robin took the box from Patrick's hand and knelt down beside him kissing his cheek.

"I accept your proposal Dr. Drake, "Robin said, "but if I catch you looking at Leyla or any other woman for that matter in the wrong way again we are done for good."

"It goes the same way for you if I hear you asking anyone for there sperm," Patrick said, "especially Spinelli."

"Deal, "Robin said shaking his hand as Robin's name was paged over the PA and Patrick's pager went off telling him he too was needed for a surgery.

As the doctors left the locker room to do their job they knew that even though Christmas was days away they both got the gift they wanted most...each other.

--

_A/N2: got my SCRUBS in now...yea me _


	8. Shimmy Down The Chimney

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...The chapters in this story can be read as 12 'stand alone' pieces or as one big story...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles the way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH though the Scrubs scenes on 11/30 gave me a sense of Déjà vu from my last chapter...also I'm changing one of my shippings(kind of) please do enjoy _

* * *

**PROMPT 8:**

_The Prompt for this challenge as the song "**Shimmy Down The Chimney** by **Allison Krauss**" that was given was a youtube video of the song as lyrics were impossible to find online (I'm a visual person so I even double checked) so after much computer problems and distraction I finally listened through the song to get some iota of inspiration (as well as reading other entries written for the prompt)_

_

* * *

_

The December air was stinging her skin as she walked the familiar road to Kelly's. She promised Logan Hayes she would stop by to reacquaint herself with his sister Serena however she suddenly got distracted. To the eyes of the citizens of Port Charles it was thought that she was dating Johnny Zacchara, that she dumped Logan so that she could have yet another bad boy to save however they were mistaken.

Sure Lulu Spencer did dump Logan but it wasn't to _'Get With'_ Johnny. Johnny was her friend and that was it and especially with Christmas coming she felt she needed to be a positive in his life unlike the only other person there for him...Trevor Lansing.

Lulu began to window-shop as she walked along. Christmas was just days away and yet she had barley made a crack on her shopping list. As she continued to head toward the diner the eyes drifted into the Corinthos Morgan coffeehouse. She was surprised that she didn't see more wary shoppers using the shop as an oasis to rest from the bitter cold and crowed shops. In fact the only person she saw reflected through the frosted glass was THE someone. The real reason that she broke things off with Logan.

-

Milo Giambetti watched the familiar Blonde approaching the shop. He remembered the spring when she said she would give him a shot as her boyfriend along with Dillon Quartermaine and Damian Spinelli. He knew that he was the underdog of the trio and wasn't that surprised when she not only called off her date with him but also turned down Dillon and Spinelli to go with Logan Hayes.

He could have moved on like the others...Dillon moved to California while Spinelli found a new _'Blonde One'_ though he could just tell that the young Hacker still loved the girl who he efficiently called '_Their Lulu'._

He too wanted to move on though was having a tough time doing so. It wasn't that he wasn't that good looking. He was very good looking it was simply the fact that he never got a chance to _'go out'_ not that he would want to. But if he did he thought what girl in there right mind would be crazy enough to want to date one of Sonny Corenthos's bodyguards no matter how good looking they were.

Just minutes ago he had sent the barista home because the shop was dead however he left the sign turned to open as he thought_ 'how hard is it to make a cappuccino anyway'_

-

Lulu entered the shop nervously and on impulse.

"Hey Milo," Lulu said, her usually cheerful voice overshadowed with insecurity, "are you open to customers at the moment."

Milo nodded.

"I know it might not look like where open," he said, "but we are."

Lulu looked around for any other human presences hoping that she and the bodyguard weren't the only two people in the room which they were, well unless Sonny was up back.

"What will it be," Milo asked as he headed behind the counter.

"Anything," Lulu said, "as long as it's nice and hot...it's freezing outside."

Milo nodded. He knew just the trick.

As the young guard was busy boiling water Lulu paced the floor and looked around.

"Sonny does know Christmas is just a few days away doesn't he," Lulu asked.

Milo assumed she was referring to the lack of decorations hanging up in the shop.

"I keep telling the boss that this is the reason people aren't coming her in-between shopping," Milo said placing two cups of tea on the marble counter. Lulu reached for one as he took the other.

Lulu smiled at him. Wanting to tell him that it's always been him and the awkward silence that began soon after they began to sip their tea almost drove her to it.

"I think there are some decorations in the back," Milo said breaking the awkward silence before Lulu could spit it out.

The young blonde simply nodded as she watched the young man head in back and seconds later emerge with a cardboard box.

"Milo," Lulu said, "I need to say something that's on my mind."

He nodded.

"I didn't come here for tea," Lulu said, "I mean it's good and everything but I actually was on my way someplace else but..."

Her cell rang.

"Are you going to answer," Milo asked.

Lulu looked at the caller ID

'_Logan Hayes'_

"I'll let it go to voicemail," Lulu said, "anyway remember the spring...the three stooges...my crazy idea about dating three guys at once."

Milo nodded. He was interested in where things were going.

"Not a day goes by when I don't wish I could do it over," Lulu said, "to take you as my date to Carly and Jax's wedding like she wanted me to do in the first place...maybe then things would be different...maybe we could have had a chance."

"Is this you toying with my emotions again," Milo asked, "because if it is..."

"Not long after I agreed for the millionth time to test date you and Spinelli I found out shocking news," Lulu said, "it was during the custody battle for my mother."

"Don't kill Spinelli," Milo said, "but he told me everything."

"Everything," Lulu asked worried that her best friend told her about the rape.

"About how Logan attacked him and then planted that kiss on you," Milo said, "I still don't see what you saw in him."

"I guess I thought I could save him like my dad saved my mom," Lulu said.

"And now that you saved Logan your doing the same with Johnny," Milo asked.

"yes and no," Lulu said, "I realize now that I'm not my mother...I don't need a guy to save and on the flip side I don't want a guy who wants to save me like some damsel in distress."

"Those are some high standards," Milo said.

"I met a guy like that," Lulu said, " but I royally blew it...If I could make one wish this Christmas...well who am I kidding my wish would be for my mom to be back for real."

"But after that," Milo said as he began to pull out decorations from the box, "what would it be."

"To have a second chance with you...," Lulu said realizing her slip, "I mean him...second chance with him."

Milo smiled. He couldn't believe that after all that went on Lulu Spencer was actually choosing him.

"What if I could make that wish come true," Milo said, "I mean this weekend is out of the question...then Monday is Christmas Eve..."

Milo began to figure out when he could plan a proper date with her. He was beginning to think that he would have to wait till the New Year when she piped up.

"Would you like to go to the hospital party with me Christmas Eve," Lulu asked.

"Like a date," Milo asked.

Lulu nodded.

Milo was suddenly speechless. He remembered talking to Spinelli just days ago about moving on. He hoped he wouldn't break his friend's heart showing up at the party with _'Their'_ or rather now _'His'_ Lulu on his arms.

"I really wish I could stay," Lulu said, "but..."

Milo nodded in understanding as she moments ago said she was on her way out.

"Christmas Eve," Milo said smiling.

"Christmas Eve," Lulu said back before she was back outside on her way to Kelly's leaving the young bodyguard in a daze.

--

_A/N2: so I as going to make it MiLu at first then I changed it and as going to do JohnnyLulu MiloSerena but then I changed it back to MiLu..._


	9. So here's my lifeful wish

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...The chapters in this story can be read as 12 'stand alone' pieces or as one big story...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles he way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH but you know you'd love me to... _

* * *

**PROMPT 9:**

_So here's my lifeful wish  
My grown up Christmas List  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_

_

* * *

_

As Saturday morning dawned Kate Howard looked outside of her bedroom window at the house just next door.

A year ago she would have never imagined living next door to Michael Corinthos Jr her childhood sweetheart from back in Bensonherst. Allot had changed since them and not just her name. They were living in two different worlds yet that really didn't seem to matter. She looked out at the grounds of her huge estate. She still wondered why she was living alone in a fortress full of material objects when it was only her and occasionally her assistant Clarisse.

The white blanket of snow was slowly melting on what the weatherman said was the hottest day Port Charles had in weeks.

Suddenly a knock on her door took her out of her trance. She pulled on a robe over her nightgown and headed downstairs.

There was a time that Kate Howard, former editor of Couture Magazine wouldn't let anyone see her until she was fully dressed in her designer attire but things were different now.

--

Outside Sonny Corinthos stood outside holding two cups of coffee. His boys wouldn't be over till later and so he anted to make the most of his time alone with Kate.

As she stood in the doorway he eyed her up and down. He had seen her in less before but seeing her there and now took his breath away.

"I see that I'm underdressed," Sonny said smiling, his dimples melting her once icy heart.

"Good morning to you too Sonny," Kate said smiling and taking a cup of coffee from his hands.

"You look nice," Sonny said.

Kate looked down at her attire and began to blush which caused Sonny to smile back causing Kate's heart to race. She placed her coffee cup down and motioned for Sonny to stay while she went back upstairs to change.

--

Meanwhile across town at the hospital the news of Robin and Patrick's reunion the night before was the hot topic.

Georgie was pushing a book cart down the hall when Nadine spotted her.

"Hey G good news about your cousin huh," Nadine said.

Georgie nodded. She was glad that Robin and Patrick were back together though her heart was still in a confused state. She wanted to give Dillon another chance but at the same time she knew that he'd be gone after New Years and she'd be alone once more. She didn't want to tell Dillon she was also falling for someone else...someone unexpected. She watched her friend go back to work as she went back to work herself passing by the locker room as she went.

Kelly Lee was standing in the locker room thumbing her chip.

_'Just a few more days,'_ she thought as she watched Andy Archer walk by and wink at her, _'god give me strength.'_

--

Back at Kate's she finished getting ready and soon descended back downstairs.

"There is the Kate Howard the world knows and loves," Sonny said.

Kate picked up a throw pillow and threw it across the room at Sonny.

"Stop it," she said.

Sonny waved his hands in defeat as she sat down next to him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Can you believe that as part of my community service I have to work at the hospital on Christmas Eve," Kate finally said breaking the silence, "that's all well and good...but they want me to dress up."

Sonny laughed.

"It's not funny," Kate said.

"I think it is," Sonny said, "so are they making you dress up as an elf...Jason told me that they roped Spinelli into dressing up like and elf."

Kate smiled and shook her hair.

"Mrs. Clause actually," Kate said.

"So who is the man I should be jealous of whose playing Santa," Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Kate said, "but however he is it doesn't matter...It won't be you."

Kate leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Your all I want for Christmas this year," Kate said, "I'm so glad we got a second chance."

Sonny looked at Kate in a somewhat surprised way.

"That's all I've wanted for Christmas for a long time," Kate said.

They cuddled for a while before Sonny saw Max Giambetti pulling his car into the driveway. His kids were spending the rest of the weekend with him while Carly and Jax finished all their Christmas shopping.

"You got to go," Kate said.

"I got to go," Sonny said giving her one last goodbye kiss.

--

Georgie sat at the nurses' station as Nadine came over.

"Something is bothering you G," Nadine said, "spill."

"My ex is back in town for Christmas," Georgie said.

"Film Guy right," Nadine asked.

Georgie nodded. It was obvious that Spinelli told his new girlfriend tales from the past.

"He also goes by Dillon but yea," Georgie said, "anyway the other day we got caught under the mistletoe at the exact same spot here we first met and well I don't know there were sparks again...maybe...but I'm also falling for this other guy...I mean I shouldn't be falling for him but I am."

Nadine took a deep breath.

"I'm no expert," Nadine said thinking of her first encounter with Spinelli in that very hospital where he blasted her for Jolene's actions. Who would have known then that a little more then two months later they'd be happy and in love. "But I'd say let your heart guide you...yes I know that's a bit cliché."

Georgie nodded in agreement. She knew what she now wanted for Christmas. Not some old movie on DVD or first edition novel, not even an all expenses paid trip to Europe, no all she wanted was to be able to choose. Rick her heart to go back with Dillon or to take a chance and pour her heart out to Logan Hayes.

--

_A/N2: OK so I needed to get SKate and KAndy in someplace before I began to tie everything in together...I also wanted to hint that it might not be GQ after all (cause I can't resist GLo)...I hope you liked this installment as different as it was from the others..._


	10. Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...The chapters in this story can be read as 12 'stand alone' pieces or as one big story...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles he way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH but you know you'd love me to... _

* * *

**PROMPT 10:**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

Her Volunteer shift was over as she headed out of the warmth of the Hospital and into the cool air. Although the weatherman had said that this particular Saturday was the warmest day that winter as the sun began to set a chill fell over the town.

It was her day off from working at the small diner so instead after much consideration Georgie Jones decided to seek refuge from the cool air at the Corinthos Morgan coffee house. She thought that Dillon most likely wouldn't be there and perchance Logan Hayes would be.

As she walked along the familiar docks she bumped into a familiar figure accidentally spilling his hot chocolate.

"I-I'm so sorry," Georgie said looking up and locking eyes at a man she really didn't want to see at the moment, "Dillon hey."

"Hey yourself," Dillon said.

"I-I'm so so sorry for spilling your drink," Georgie said, "I was just on my way to the coffeehouse and…"

"Since when do you frequent Sonny's place," Dillon questioned.

Georgie paused a second. She wanted to tell him that it was the moment she felt the need to find an excuse to see Logan Hayes but she didn't want to kill the glimmer of hope that was in Dillon's eyes.

"Don't tell Mike," Georgie said, "but there coffee is the best in town."

"It'll be our little secret," Dillon said smiling as he turned to walk with her to the shop.

-

As they arrived Georgie looked through the glass at the patrons inside and the festive decorations that Milo had put up the day before but no sign of whom she hoped yet dreaded would be there.

As the former couple entered Dillon placed an order for another hot chocolate while Georgie got a cappuccino and they both took a seat.

After whet felt like an eternity of awkward silence Dillon turned to Georgie.

"About the other night," Dillon said.

Georgie knew he was referring to that kiss the other day at Kelly's. A kiss that after it had occurred the former lovers never called to talk about. A kiss that plagued Georgie's mind and heart.

"About that," Georgie said.

"I'm sorry," Dillon, said pausing, "no actually I'm not sorry…I want to say that we were under the mistletoe and that was the reason for the kiss but it wasn't…I still like you Georgie and I want another chance."

"Dillon," Georgie said, "you don't know how many times I wanted to here that you were over Lulu…that you wanted me back…I mean last Christmas for just a moment in time I thought this was it."

"But then I broke your heart by following Lulu," Dillon said, "I know and I'm sorry."

"A part of me wants to believe you," Georgie said, "still another part knows when the holiday is over and the New Year begins you'll be off again leaving me."

"I don't have to go back," Dillon said, "I can stay here, go back to PCU…be with you."

"No," Georgie said, "you can't."

Dillon looked at her brown eyes ready to spill over with tears.

--

Meanwhile outside Logan Hayes along with his sister Serena were talking about Christmas's past and about how they were glad to finally have a real Christmas together as a family when Serena spotted an all too familiar figure. She tried to use her older brother as a shield but it was too late. Johnny Zacchara had spotted her.

"What do you want," Logan asked the other man rolling his eyes.

"Serena what are you doing here," was all Johnny could say.

Logan looked at the mob prince then back at his kid sister.

"You know him," Logan asked.

"I met Johnny last Christmas when I was on a ski trip with my friends," Serena said turning to him, " my family is in Port Charles what about you."

"Extended family," Johnny lied.

"Lulu dumped me for him," Logan said.

"She didn't dump you for me," Johnny said, "we were never together she just wanted people to think we were…"

"So," Serena said, "your not seeing anyone."

Johnny shook his head as the blonde smiled.

"You are now," Serena said turning to her bother and taking Johnny's hand.

If there was one thing that Logan knew in the short time he knew Serena was to not argue with her.

"Fine," Logan said, "go with Johnny…but Zacchara if you hurt my sister then I'll hurt you."

Johnny nodded in understanding as he watched his sister and Johnny walk away.

--

"Don't," Dillon said handing Georgie a napkin, "please don't cry on me."

"I don't want to be the one thing to keep you from your dream," Georgie said, "as much as you know I love you and always will I can't…"

"There is more to the story isn't there," Dillon asked.

"I sort of have feelings for someone else," Georgie said, "two someone's actually."

Dillon gave her a shocked look. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not but knowing Georgie he figured she was serious.

"First there is Spinelli," Georgie said.

"Spinelli," Dillon repeated.

Georgie nodded.

"You and him are a lot alike," Georgie said, "your both sweet and romantic and quirky."

Dillon nodded.

"But he only sees me as his faithful friend and I accept that," Georgie said, "actually he's dating my good friend Nadine and you should see them together Dillon it's so sweet."

Dillon just nodded afraid to here who the other guy was.

"The second guy Dillon," Georgie said, "is…now don't kill me."

"Pinky promise," Dillon said holding out his right pinky causing Georgie to crack a smile.

"It's Logan Hayes," Georgie said as Logan silently crept into the shop and stood to listen.

Georgie whose back was turned to the door continued while Dillon kept his mouth closed about Logan's presence.

"I mean sure Logan is an arrogant jerk," Georgie said, "with no respect to woman whatsoever."

Logan made a face.

"But at the same time there is more to him," Georgie said, "I mean I want to be a writer so I know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover…I think there is more to Logan."

Dillon nodded.

"So you choose Logan then," Dillon asked.

"I don't know," Georgie said, "as my dearest friend and favorite ex husband what would you suggest."

"Tell Logan how you feel," Dillon said motioning to Georgie that Logan was behind her, "I mean every great movie has a great beginning…maybe this day is yours and Logan's."

* * *

_A/N2: so I decided to play with what I had and made it GLo and JohnnySerena…I don't know who I'll pair Dillon with now IF I ship him with someone…other then a possible Dillon shipping I don't plan to add more ships… _


	11. Last year, Christmas It Happened Without

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles the way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH but you know you'd love me to... _

* * *

**PROMPT 11:**

_Last year, Christmas  
It happened without us  
I was all mixed up and confused  
I didn't know what to do, baby  
I never thought I'd feel this way  
I always thought Christmas was a happy day  
I always prayed that Santa'd pack love on a sleigh and send it my way_

* * *

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and the penthouse over at Harberview Towers where Damian Spinelli and Jason Morgan resided was a buzz with Holiday cheer as Lulu Spencer wanted to have some alone time with her Best Friend before they both got wrapped up with other holiday commitments.

She stood outside his regrettably pink room and knocked on his door.

"I can't believe I let her talk me into this," Spinelli said, "d-do you think you can call Nadine and tell her that the Jackal is sick or something and cannot perform his Elf Duties."

Lulu smiled a bit from the other side of the door.

"But what about the children," Lulu said.

"Ahh Blonde One," Spinelli said, "guilt tripping the Jackal by mentioning the children nice move."

"Did it work," Lulu asked.

"A bit," Spinelli said.

"what if I let you in on a secret," Lulu said, "two years ago I was first told that I was to be an elf...I thought of it as some kind of sick punishment...then I was told that Emily and Elizabeth had done it and years ago my mother...I was told it was a well honored tradition."

"So you did it," Spinelli asked.

"I did," Lulu said, "then there was last year...my mother had just had her relapse, we were at the beginnings of solving Rick Webber's murder and...This is silly but I was kind of relieved that you spent the Holiday with your granny."

"Are you trying to tell me Fair Lulu didn't want the Jackal to see her as an elf," Spinelli said.

"that's exactly what I'm saying," Lulu said, "but if I could go back in time and do it all over I'd gladly dress up in front of you."

Just then Lulu's cell phone rang as she looked at the number on the caller ID.

"Lulu hey," Georgie said," somethings come up and I'm not going to be able to make it to the Hospital in time tonight...do you think you can do me a favor."

Lulu smiled to herself. She knew what Georgie was about to ask and she agreed.

_'I need to be more careful with what I wish for'_ Lulu thought hanging up the phone.

--

Logan looked at Georgie who was sitting on his couch hanging up her phone.

"Why Miss Jones," Logan said smiling at her, "I never pegged you for the kind of girl to pass up on a charitable deed."

He leaned over to kiss her when she pulled back smiling.

"If you think I'm shrugging off my elf duty to have an extra hour or two to have a make out session with you Logan then you'd be wrong," Georgie said.

Logan rolled his eyes but before Georgie could respond Serena walked into the room.

"I'm sorry," Serena said looking at the duo on the couch, "should I have knocked.'

Logan shook his head at his sister.

"Come," Logan said, "stay for a while."

"I'd say yes," Serena said, "but it looks like three would be a crowd."

In actuality Serena was being polite. She had planed t head to Johnny's to see if he would accompany her to the party.

"Actually," Georgie said glaring at Logan and his sister, "I was planning on going to volunteer at the soup kitchen for a few hours before the party."

"Soup kitchen," Logan said.

Georgie nodded.

"And you're coming with me," Georgie said, "to repent for all your sins."

"Oh am I," Logan asked.

"Trust me," Georgie said, "your good deeds will not go unrewarded."

Serena heard these words and rolled her eyes.

"I guess that would be my cue to go," she said, "Merry Christmas."

Serena left bet not before Georgie handed her a bag and gave her instructions to deliver it to the penthouse.

--

"What was that call about," Spinelli asked.

"What would you say if I told you that the other elf backed out," Lulu said.

"y-you mean the Jackal is doing this alone," Spinelli asked.

"No," Lulu said, "the torch has been passed to me."

"Well then," Spinelli said, "I'm most definitely game."

"So are you going to come out so that I can give you you your present," Lulu asked as there came a knock on the door from downstairs.

"Get the door Blonde One," Spinelli said, "and upon your return I will be out."

Lulu nodded and headed downstairs to get the door. When she opened it the familiar face of Serena Baldwin looked back at her.

"Hey," Lulu said, "I didn't know you were friends with Spinelli."

"I'm not," Serena said, "well that is the say there is definitely a possibility we'll become friends it's just that seeing a guy a few times at a diner really doesn't make him my friend."

Lulu nodded. She totally understood where the other blonde was going.

"Anyway," Serena said, "I was on my way to Johnny's by way of my brother's."

"Johnny," Lulu asked, "as in Johnny Zacchara."

Serena nodded.

"How do you know Johnny," Lulu asked.

"We met last Christmas at a Ski Lodge," Serena said, "It's a funny story actually."

"I have time," Lulu said.

"well I am this ditz and before I even set foot on the slopes I slip on a patch of ice and twisted my ankle," Serena said, "so I'm in the lodge...alone Christmas Eve and this guy walks up to the couch I'm lounging on and hands me a hot chocolate with those tiny marshmallows that I love so much and is all _'you look like you can use a friend.'_ Now normally when a hot guy says something like that I think it's a come on but I was lonely and really didn't give a damn at the moment. Anyway we wind up talking and playing board games and before we knew it...bam it's Christmas Day."

"Sounds romantic," Lulu said sarcastically.

"he told me you weren't a couple," Serena said, "I mean the other day when I saw him for the first time in a year...I mean it has to be fate me running into him again just days before Christmas."

Lulu just nodded as Spinelli came down the stairs. He had changed out of the costume and was wearing what he'd normally where any other day.

"I see the Jackal has a guest," Spinelli said, "ahh the Sweet Serena Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Spinelli," Serena said smiling and handing Lulu the bag, "Georgie wanted me to give you this."

Lulu took the bag and thanked her ex's sister before watching the other blonde leave and turning to Spinelli.

"So are you not going to model for me now," Lulu asked pouting.

Spinelli shook his head and pulled out a small jewelry boy from his pocket and handed it to Lulu.

When the young blonde opened it she way a beautiful silver charm bracelet in the shape of a snowflake.

"It's beautiful," Lulu said a tear welling up in her eye.

"Read the inscription," Spinelli instructed.

"The Jackal and The Blonde One Best Friends Forever,' Lulu read out loud before giving him a hug. As she pulled back she handed him a gift bag.

"I know you're going to say I spent too much," Lulu said, "but..."

Spinelli reached into to find a Leather Jacket.

"Just like Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"Just like Stone Cold," Lulu replied as they shared another hug.

--

As Georgie and Logan entered the soup kitchen Logan turned to Georgie.

"Why are you looking at me," Georgie asked.

"I was just thinking why have I never met a girl like you before," Logan said, "I mean last year at Christmas I was alone...well with Coop...At war."

"and I was clinging on the iota of a third, fourth...I don't remember what number chance of reconciliation with Dillon," Georgie said, "and though that almost happened this year I don't regret it one bit...I don't think I could bare to spend another Christmas without someone as challenging as you."

"Challenging," Logan said smiling as he tied on an apron, "I take that as a complement."

* * *

_A/N2:11 down 1 to go.._


	12. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Christmas Is All Around**

_A/N: This is a project that is being done for the 12 Days of Christmas Flash Fiction Challenge over on the Live Journal community _**ghffchallenge** _(Flash fic for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term are pieces written within an hour ) The basis is that 12 prompts will be given based on different Christmas carols and that in the end the parts must intertwine...This is where I got a bit of inspiration from one of my favorite Holiday films 'Love Actually' in which thought the film there were 10 stories of Love and in the end they intertwined on Christmas Eve...this is AU and takes place in Port Charles the way I see it in my own messed up mind...I don't own GH but you know you'd love me to... _

* * *

**PROMPT 12:**

_You better watch out,  
you better not cry  
Better not pout,  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

* * *

A few hours later the Hospital Party was in full swing. Kate Howard was dressed up as Mrs. Claus while Spinelli and Lulu were dressed up as Santa's elves however the big man himself had yet to of shown up.

Lucky showed up with Sam and her sisters.

"I'm going to go take the girls over to where the other kids are," Sam said.

Lucky nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading over to where Liz stood holding baby Jake.

"I hope you and the boys will come over tomorrow," Lucky said, "I kind of bought them something."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I moved back to the house on Saturday," Lucky said, "I'm done with wallowing over the fact that we split up and Emily died...I need to live for today."

Elizabeth smiled.

"So is Sam going to be there," Liz asked.

"She'll be spending the day with her mother and sisters," Lucky said, "what about Jason I don't see him here tonight is he out doing business for Sonny."

Liz shook her head.

"I don't know where he is," Liz said, "but would he be welcomed if I brought him tomorrow."

"I guess he can come," Lucky said, "I mean for the boy's sake we should put aside everything at least till the New Year."

"and maybe by then the four of us will have reached some understanding where we can all be in the same room before World War Three breaks out," Liz said.

Lucky nodded as Cam spotted him and ran over giving him a hug and dragging him to sit with him.

--

Kate looked over at the crowd before turning to the young elves.

"Ok," Kate said, "is Santa always fashionably late like this."

Lulu couldn't help but laugh. Growing up in this town she had been to many a hospital Christmas Party and things always seemed to go wrong.

"I take that as a yes," Kate said.

"Fear not," Spinelli said looking across the room to where Carly, Jax and the boys arrived with Milo.

Spinelli smiled at the girls before grabbing the young bodyguard and running down the hall.

Nadine caught the sight of the two men out of the corner of her eye and followed after them.

--

Georgie and Logan meanwhile were done with there work at the Soup Kitchen and were now entering the hospital.

"See," Georgie said,"it was quick and painless."

"I agree," Logan said, "though a part of me wishes you dressed up like an elf."

Maxie and Cooper walked over to the elevator and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you've moved on to corrupting my little sister,' Maxie said.

"I was the one who wanted to be corrupted," Georgie said, "I mean it beats getting my heart broken by giving Dillon another go."

"When you put it that way," Maxie said turning from her sister back to Logan, "but if you hurt her."

Logan nodded. He knew how precious the younger Jones girl was and he didn't want to hurt her in any way.

The elevator door opened as the foursome entered.

"Wait for us,' Serena said running to enter the elevator with Johnny Zacchara.

At the sight of the Mob Prince and the Blonde daughter of the Special Prosecutor the sisters and Cooper rolled there eyes but with no comment made from the girl's older brother the trio figured Logan knew of this and he was ok.

--

Meanwhile back upstairs Spinelli was fishing around the locker room while Milo was standing there looking dumbfounded as Nadine entered.

"What are you looking for," Nadine asked.

"A Santa Costume," Spinelli said, "I mean there has to be one somewhere...who was supposed to be Santa anyway."

"Dr.Drake," Nadine said.

"Jr or Sr," Spinelli asked.

"Sr.," Nadine said, "and I believe he and Dr. Scorpio are in surgery at the moment."

"That isn't good," Spinelli said, "anyway the children will be devastated if there is no Santa so we need to find the suit and give it to Milo here."

"Huh," Milo said letting it all settle in.

"Please," Spinelli said pouting to which Nadine too began to pout.

Milo agreed and began to help the young hacker and the nurse search for a Santa suit.

--

The young adults got off the elevator and witnessed the sight. Kate and Lulu were sitting off to the side as Jasper Jacks was reading the Christmas Story aloud like the Late Dr. Alan Quartermaine did on Christmas's past. They watched as Lucky was seated with Cameron and Kristina while Sam sat with them holding Molly and Liz stood in back holding Jake and Dillon was sitting in a corner playing with little Lila Rae.They watched Carly and the boys smiling up at Jax as he read.

The three young couples found a place to stand and listened to the story themselves.

--

As the elevator door swung open once more Sonny and Jason arrived. Sonny immediately joined Carly and his sons while his daughter Kristina ran to give her father a hug. Jason meanwhile joined Elizabeth and Jake. Though the world still thought Jake was Lucky's it was the holiday and though Jason wouldn't be able to publicly hold his son just seeing him made him happy. He looked over at Lulu and rolled his eyes when he realized Spinelli wasn't in sight. However before Jason could chase after his roommate the sound of jingle bells could be heard as Spinelli reentered with Nadine behind him in a pair of reminder antlers and Milo dressed as Santa.

Sonny and Jason tried not to laugh at the sight of there young employee dressed as Santa while Lulu's heart melted a bit.

--

Patrick, Robin, Kelly, and Andy walked out of the ER and Patrick looked up at the wall clock.

"Crap," Patrick said.

"What's wrong," Robin asked.

"I was supposed to play Santa at the Hospital Party," Patrick said, "how can I even consider having a child of my own when I let all those other kids down."

Kelly rolled her eyes thinking that the time she had to obtain from sex was finally over and she really didn't want to here the further adventures of Robin and Patrick now on Christmas Eve so she turned to Andy.

"Grab a condom," Kelly said, "I think OR4 is open."

Andy nodded and followed the nurse to have a little Christmas Party of there own in OR4 while Robin looked at Patrick.

"It wasn't your fault," Robin said, "and I'm sure they got a back up Santa."

Patrick figured Robin was right as they headed to see who the lucky guy to play Santa was.

--

By the end of the evening plans were being made for Christmas Day and New Years Eve as Families got together and Couples were reunited or just coming together for the start of something magical. In the wake of tragedy it was nice to have some happiness and love. Christmas was there in Port Charles. It was all around them bringing with it much deserved magic and hope for a bright New Year.

* * *

_AN2: I Hope you liked it...I hope I tied up all the storys with a nice big red bow for you here..._

_Merry Christmas to all and thanks for reading..._


End file.
